


This Is Pure Porn (Really It's Just Porn)

by grayangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, First Time, Kinda, M/M, PWP, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayangel/pseuds/grayangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi visits Eren in his cell to make a deal with him and then fucks him. They get right down to business. There is no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Pure Porn (Really It's Just Porn)

One minute, Corporal Levi had been outside the cell, short and bandy-legged and intimidating nonetheless, and now, like out of nowhere, his face was mere inches from my own. I suspected it had happened sometime between him talking about a deal to keep me alive and climbing into my bed to physically rip my shirt off, but fuck if I could remember how. His cool, callused hands were on my chest and stomach, holding me down and caressing my skin at the same time, sending prickles of anxiety and also a bit a of pleasure along my torso.

"Uh, Corporal." I tried to get his attention away from my abs, but there was little I could do with my arms chained as they were. "What — I don't think — I mean, this probably isn't — oh . . ."

He had ignored me in favor of adding his lips to the party, pressing them gently to my navel, and then my ribs, and then my nipple, and I'd be outright lying if I said it didn't feel nice. But still, the _Corporal_ —

"Sir, I — ah, okay, um . . ." My protests had about as much substance as my brain at this point. He had closed his lips around my nipple and was sucking it, pulling it into his mouth and pushing with his tongue, and I could feel the heat rushing to my face in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. His hands slid up my sides, feeling my ribs as my breath quickened, and then he was moving up my body, kissing my collarbone, suckling my neck, and finally coming to my lips.

He paused there a moment, breath puffing against my face. It smelled of licorice tea. I tilted my face upwards almost without thinking and he kissed me, first softly, then pulling at my bottom lip, and then full on, slipping his tongue into my mouth. It was pretty incredible. His tongue, fuck, pressing against my own and exploring, his mouth hungry against mine. One of us moaned and I have no idea who, but it hardly mattered. I reached up, pulling him closer, burying a hand in his fine black hair.

His right hand ran down my side to my leg, pulling my thigh up against him. I relented, letting him lower himself between my legs to press his crotch to mine. He was hard already — I could feel him through all the layers between us as he pushed right up against me. This time the moan was definitely his and he buried it in my neck as he started rubbing against me. I had never felt anything like it, a delicious sort of friction I couldn't have moved away from even if I'd wanted, and hell I never wanted it to stop.

"Mmm . . . ah . . . " Soft sounds rose unbidden from my throat as I felt myself hardening. Levi pulled my thighs up higher and I felt his lips at my ear.

"Feel good?" he murmured. Did this warm, sultry tone really belong to the same stony bastard who had stood outside my cell minutes ago?

"Yeah," I breathed, slanting my hips up against his for a better angle. "Mmm, it feels good."

He pulled away, and for one horrible moment I thought he was going to leave me like that, but then his hands were at my pants, undoing the buckles and pulling them down my thighs. Flushing, I wriggled to help get rid of them until I was lying there stark naked and on full display. He looked me over long enough to make me uncomfortable before lowering his lips back to my stomach, tonguing my navel, mouthing down my hipbone, and then passing down to my inner thigh, pulling my legs up and spreading them apart so he could suck the sensitive skin there.

It drove me crazy.

"Oh, fuck . . . Corporal," I moaned. I couldn't stop my breath from hitching, letting out soft gasps every time he found a new spot. "Uhhh, mn — yeah —"

Finally, finally, he pressed his mouth to the underside of my cock, kissed his way up, and wrapped his lips tightly around the head. I temporarily lost the ability to breath. His mouth was so fucking hot. He took me deeper, letting me slide further into bliss, his tongue wet and warm against me, and then he found a good rhythm, in and out, in and out. The mewls I let out were entirely undignified and entirely unstoppable.

It was over way too fast. Before I even realized what was happening, he'd grabbed my hips and flipped me over. The chains attached to my cuffs were just loose enough for me to sit on my elbows with my wrists crossed. Then his fingers were on my face, in my mouth, sliding against and around my tongue.

"This your first time?" he asked, licking the shell of my ear.

"Mmmhaannh," I managed around his fingers. He had three of them in there, down to the knuckle.

He nuzzled against the side of my face. "You'll like it," he purred. "Being fucked. I'll use my fingers first, but it'll still hurt a bit."

He pulled his fingers from my mouth and I felt them between my thighs, pushing my legs further apart and running along my ass. I closed my eyes and buried my face in the sheets.

"Start with one," he murmured, and I felt it against me, feeling, prodding, wriggling about until it slid inside. I let out a muffled grunt. I could never have imagined someone sticking their fingers up my ass would feel so good, but there it was. "Mmm, you're tight. Two now. Slowly, like that . . . yeah? You like that? Don't muffle your moans, Eren, I want to hear you. You make the most deliciously slutty sounds when you're being pleasured."

Both fingers were deep inside me now, thrusting and curling as though trying to find something, until ohhh fuck. Fuck. That was it, I could die happy. I arched my back, grinding against his fingers, oh, oh yes, that was it —

"There's the spot." He pressed his lips to my neck. "Third finger. Mmm, just like that. Relax for me, Eren, it'll hurt more if you're tense . . . there you go. Mm-hmm. You like that, don't you?"

His voice was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard, breathing pure arousal into my ear. I was so fucking hard, but I couldn't reach my cock with the chains. I whimpered into the sheets, too embarrassed to ask, wanting him to touch me and stroke me and give me relief. But he was occupied elsewhere now, unzipping his pants, and he'd procured a bottle of lube from a pocket somewhere and was touching himself, spreading the slick substance up and down his cock before holding my hips in place and lining himself up. I could feel his blunt head against me, cold from the lube but quickly warming up, slippery and hard and pushing, pushing, working past that first ring of muscle . . . and then the head was inside and he was sliding in, deeper and deeper, and it hurt so fucking bad I couldn't help crying out. He paused, hands caressing my body reassuringly.

"Relax for me, relax . . . yeah, just like that. Spread your legs a bit more, there you go. Ah, fuck, you're so tight. Mmm." He felt huge, thick and hot and heavy, but with a couple gentle thrusts the pain began to fade and pleasure took over. "Yeah, feels good, doesn't it? You're doing really well, just breath and relax. Yeah, good boy. Do you want it faster? Harder? Tell me how you want it."

I was so focused on the sensation of him sliding in and out of me that I could barely formulate an answer. "Nng, f-faster," I whimpered. "Oh fuck, Corporal . . ."

"Mmm, I like that." He picked up the pace, thrusting with a hard, steady rhythm. The slapping of flesh on flesh echoed around us as he fucked me deeper. "Call me Corporal again."

"Corporal," I moaned. "Corporal, ahh, fuck, fuck me . . . oh, fuck, Corporal, ah, ah —" He was slamming into me harder now, and then he reached beneath me to start petting my cock and that was my undoing. I came harder than I'd ever come in my life and cried out some mangled version of his name. He didn't miss a beat, thrusting hard and fast, grunting into my ear and moaning my name.

"Eren . . . mmm, yeah. Ohh, you feel so good . . . love how tight your body is . . . gonna come so hard inside you . . ."

I reached up as high as I could, taking a fistful of his hair and pulling him down against me. "Fuck yeah," I crooned. "Fuck me, I want to feel you come inside me . . . want you to come in me . . . " And he did, slamming inside and moaning against me as he filled me with an incredible warmth. I could feel his teeth and tongue on my neck, stifling his sounds of pleasure as he came down from his high. He remained there for a minute, panting against me, slick with sweat, before he pulled out. I felt his cum trickle down my thigh.

After a moment of silence, he started gathering up his clothes. I turned myself over, spent and dirty and satisfied. "That was good, yeah?"

He buckled his pants, looked at me, and cracked the slightest smirk. "Yeah," he said. "Looks like we'll keep you alive for now."


End file.
